1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a packaging bag for sanitary articles, in particular diapers which, when filled, has a cuboid shape and consists of a plastic bag foil with a face wall, a rear wall, two front walls closed by weld seams, a bottom, closed by a weld seam after filling, and a cover wall which, during filling, is formed from a folded-open M-shaped head fold, whose two end areas, each pulled into a triangle, are located folded up on the inside of the adjoining front wall. The bag also has a carrying handle made from plastic foil in the shape of a cross tape, which is welded by its cross tape strips at the ends and extends over the entire cover wall between the front walls.
2. Prior Art
Such a packaging bag is generically known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,256. However, the ends of the foil handle which have been separated by means of an elaborate stamping process are welded at the front outside to the front walls there. Further, the length of the foil handle corresponds only to the length of the M-shaped head fold, so that in the filled state of the packaging bag it rests tightly pulled on the top of the packaging bag. Because of this, gripping it from below by hand is made considerably more difficult; furthermore, carrying the packaging bag is unpleasant, since the fingers do not have a clear space and are always somewhat pinched. The foil ends welded to the outside of the bag wall are unprotected there, so that there is the danger that the ends of the foil grip come partially or completely loose from the packaging bag because of frictional contact, for example when pulling a packaging bag out of a stack. Furthermore, the ends of the carrying handle fixedly placed on the exterior obstruct the space for placing the perforation for a tear strip to be torn from the top.
Furthermore, a packaging bag known from WO 91/08962 has a carrying strip of a closed tape, which is inserted without anadditional length into the M-shaped head fold and is directly welded into the weld seam of the front walls, for which reason the tear perforation is arranged respectively laterally thereof and can only be torn open from below. This is made difficult by the great lateral fill pressure of the package and because of which the carrying strip loses its support after tearing.